Drama Queen
by lostmoongirl
Summary: What happens when Sakura is lying the bench where Sasuke left her and then find out that he is sitting next to her giving her the smirk?
1. Chapter 1

**Drama Queen**

Breathing in the strong scent of rain, Sakura walked towards the bench where Sasuke left her years before. Lying on it, she hoped that he would come back and find her there.

"Doesn't look like he is ever coming back.." Sakura thought to herself, suddenly overcome by tears.

-

-

-

A strong set of arms shook her and a masculine voice whispered in her ear. "Why are you crying my cherry blossom?" Opening her eyes, she found Sasuke sitting next to her smirking.

"Argh! Will you _**EVER**_ learn??" she cried out "I'm PRACTICING my piece before the big night at my drama club!" before Sakura could complain any longer, Sasuke pulled her into a tight bear hug.

"Sa..Sasuke..I…can't…breathe…" gasped Sakura while desperately trying to breathe in air.

Chuckling to himself he released her but not before kissing her passionately.

Surprised, Sakura pulled away "What was that for?" she asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"What? Can't I show my little baby a some affection once in a while?" he shot back, a look of rejection on his face.

Giggling, Sakura buried her face into the crook of Sasuke's shoulder.

"Well…not while I'm rehearsing baka!"

"Hey! Be nice will you? And why am I the main object of interest?"

"because you are the most amazing person…and should I mention you have the most prettiest girlfriend?" Sakura stated watching for his reaction to her words.

"Well.." Sasuke drawled out "I don't know about pretty..it's leaning more to the beautiful."

A light blush came across Sakura's cheeks. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura?"

Before she could ask her question, Sakura was met by a crushing force- Sasuke's lips. She smiled when he gently, but urgently nibbled her bottom lip begging for entry.

She obliged.

-

-

-

_A few moments later…_

Sasuke traced the shape of Sakura's neck with his tongue, gently biting down on her soft angelic skin every now and then.

"Your so delicious that I think I could just eat you whole." he whispered seductively into her ear.

His words sent shivers down her spine. Sakura looked up at Sasuke, only to find his eyes were filled with lust and desire.

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

"I know you want me.." she said playfully.

This was only answered with a growl from Sasuke.

"Just not here ok?"

"Hn..fine"

With that he carried her off bridal style to his home

_To be continued…_

**Well there it is..my first story on this website…Is it**** any good? **

**Cos I have no idea! Please R&R!**


	2. Making love

**Hey guys! I didn't update that quickly because I wasn't getting much reviews and I was not getting any inspiration for the lemon. But I've decided today was the day to finish this story. =]R&R? and give me tips on how to improve please!**

They entered Sakura's apartment with a violent kick of the door, arms and fingers flying everywhere. Sasuke pushed Sakura up against the wall giving her enough leverage to put her legs around his waist.

Pulling off her shirt, Sasuke flung it to the other side of the room and buried his face in her bosom, earning a sigh from Sakura. He slipped his skilful hand underneath her bra clasp and took it off, Sasuke then started gently sucking on her right breast while fingering and squeezing her left one.

Sakura could feel herself starting to get wet in her core, she pushed herself up onto Sasuke's member and started grinding against it. "Sasuke..put me down" she panted. As if responding, he stopped sucking and gently put her down, but not before tenderly biting her neck leaving a red mark.

Once she was let down, Sakura slowly undid Sasuke's belt and slid off his pants, revealing his hardened member. _"mmm..Sasuke..you don't know what I'm gonna do to you now.." _she thought.

Sakura lifted up a finger and pushed his tip making pre-cum drip out. She then lowered her mouth and started sucking and licking.

Sasuke knew he couldn't go on like this for much longer so he pushed a protesting Sakura off him and grinded against her. He needed to connect with her right then and there. Hastily he ripped off her clothing which was stopping his access. But before he entered, he pushed one finger, then two then three into her wet core and began pumping.

Clutching his shoulders Sakura flung her head backwards in sheer pleasure. "Sasuke" she panted, "how long ago was the last time we did this?"

"too long ago" was his answer.

"Sasuke..please" begged Sakura "take me"

Sasuke took out his fingers and licked her sweet juices. He was getting more and more aroused by the minute if it was possible.

Placing his hardened member just outside of her core, he pushed in to her gently.

_____________________________________________________________________"_Oh Sasuke_!" screamed Sakura " _**HARDER! HARDER**_!"

This was the only time that Sasuke would allow Sakura to order him around and he did so gladly. Pumping into her with all his Uchiha strength would allow.

Making sure she would cum first, he held back the urges to release.

"_AHH! Sasuke! I'm coming..I'M COMING!" _Sakura screamed aloud

"Yes Sakura scream my name scream it!" he ordered

"_**SASUKE-KUN!" **_Sakura screamed out loud as her walls tightened and released. He came shortly after her.

Panting, Sasuke collapsed on top of her, then rolling off not wanting to crush her.

"I love you Sasuke-kun" Sakura whispered resting on his chest.

"I love you too Sakura" Sasuke replied stroking her hair.

And with that, they made their ways to the bed and fell asleep. Arms around each other.

_____________________________________________________________________**Yes!! I finished! YIPEE! Took me like 45 minutes and all of this was from the top of my head..please review!!**


End file.
